Lorkhan
Character Synopsis Character Statistics Tiering: 1-A Verse: The Elder Scrolls Name: Lorkhan, Do not I (I - ie the Tower), Shore, son Shore, Shore, Father Shore LHAN, Enemy, Scrooge, Second Serpent, Scarab, and many other Gender: Male for personalization (Technically, the application of this term does not apply.) Age: Contemporary of Time Classification: Mirror Brother Aka Tusk; King People, Nomadic Ehlnofey, Aedra and Arena Supermundusa; Half of the space-time of God; Shifting mutant; Creator-Trickster-Tester; ALTADUN Padhome LHAN (weapons Padomay); Enemy Creator; Thief Mantle (divinity and immortality); Lost God; "Dead" God Special Abilities: Metaphysical reactive evolution, handling non-existence, immortality (all types), magic, flying, huge size (type 8), the manipulation of souls, changing the shape (type 8), higher dimensional existence, conceptual creature (volatile mutant, space, Thief Tower), Omniscience , omnipresence (everywhere where there is space), aura (all types), manipulation of time manipulation of space, the manipulation elements (all), reality manipulation, manipulation of the side elements (all), manipulation of fate, the manipulation probability, mental manipulation, manipulation, sleep, uncausality (type 2), preparation Destructive Ability: Metaverse Level (Is the creator and source if CHIM. Which allows its users to exist in a state of transcendence beyond all ideals, realms, and dimensions in total. Is an aspect of Anu who transcends all concepts and holds all of existence within itself) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Ability: Irrelevant Striking Ability: Metaversal Durability: Metaverse Level; extremely hard to kill due to it abstract nature of the concept of death itself. Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Unknown Intelligence: Omniscient Weaknesses: His hunger and thirst for destruction, the body is divided into a plurality of components Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Chim-El Adabal (a drop of blood Lorkhan)' - "stone royal high spirits:" Stone White Gold Tower. Although ayleidy and gave the central spire image of Ada mantle, the general structure of repeated wheel. Eight smaller towers surround one central ring. This structure gave the White-Gold Tower dominion over Creations, incomparable to any other tower. "Ayleidy collected own wheels within wheels." *'Heart Lorkhan:' It is a source of Nirn. Lorkhan Spirit - this is his fiery heart beating under the roof of the Red Mountain on Vvardenfell. Spirit Lorkhan equally powerful mortal souls, how the moon more than human. Lorkhan was up (or planet), which participated in the Great Building, but when eight gave a portion of their divine bodies to create a plan (ETU) mortals Plan (ETA) Lorkhan cracked (a) in half and his divine spark fell to Nirn " it originated in the existence of a little selfishness. " Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mifopeya:' The process of forming or changing the reality under the influence of faith or belief Nirn sufficiently large group of people (or people of believers). And when beliefs or myths vary, so does the reality described in these myths. *'God of Space:' God hates the Times of twin Aurbrilnoy, the other end of the umbilical cord, the God of Space ..? Time allowed an increasing number of inverse images of a person to acquire and Lorkhan watched Aurbis changes, and each new form brought him equally delighted and satiety. While the gods and demons Aurbis erupted, causing Padhome tried to leave everything that happens, as it wanted to own it all and, at the same time, none of these. And then he walked up to the border Aurbis. And he saw the Tower, for a circle, a converted sideways, forms the shape of "I of", which means "I". And it was the first word Lorkhan, and he will never forget. *'CHIM:' The world in which you are referred to the first attempt, and CHIM. It is also recognized as the most well-known. The fact that it was directed by Lorkhan and catastrophically failed, in detail documented. But was this failure to plan ahead is still being discussed. Why would Lorkhan and his (unwitting?) Assistant pluck their experiments with the Tower? Why would he destroy what he wanted most of all? Perhaps he failed to let you know how not to suffer?. Extra Info: Stronger than Akatosh without artifacts Anu Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Games Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 1